crepypasta la misteriosa M
by taniaalvarez69
Summary: ESTE ES UN CREPY CORTO QUE YO INVENTE Y NO PLAGUI A NINGUNO AVISO SOLO SE ME OCURRIO HOY EN CLASES Y QUIERO SUBIRLO. NO DARE MUCHA EXPLICACION MAS QUE ES UNA CHICA QUE VIVE EN BUENOS AIRES ARGENTINA ,DONDE UNA ASESINA CONOCIDA COMO M ,ASESINA CHICAS DE 17 A 20 AÑOS . ANTES DE MATARLAS A LAS CHICAS LES PASAN COSAS RARAS NINGUNA NUNCA SE HA PREGUNTADO POR QUE NI HA INVESTIGADO ,MUC
1. Chapter 1

mi nombre es Selene ,tengo 20 años ,en mi ciudad hace masomenos unos 5 años aparecio en la ciudad una chica llamada **¨M¨.**

¨M¨ es una asesina nadie sabe¿quien es ? y ¿como se formo?,solo se que talves no viva para contarlo ...

hace dos semanas yo estaba en mi cuarto habia llegado de un dia duro en el colegio cuando un mensaje en mi telefono llego. era de un mensaje extraño de un anonima que decia ...

 ** _hola amigis todo bien me recuerdas selene ?_**

 _eh como sabes mi nombre quien eres ?_.respondi algo preocupada

 ** _soy yo tu amiga magi..._**

 _¿magi? yo no conosco a ninguna magi_ **.** respondi muy preocupada

 ** _que dices me conoces somos amigas de la infancia,jeje tranquila entiendo que no recuerdes paso mucho tiempo ,mm ya se ire a visitarte ,aun recuerdo donde vives tranquila ire mas rapido de lo que piensas._ luego de eso no me llegaron mas mensajes de esa chica**

A los dos dias recibi un paquete una hoja que decia _**te vere pronto**._ estaba muy asustada y corri a avisarles a mis padres les conte y mostre mensajes y asustados llamaron a la policias segun lo que me dijieron era que posiblemente era la siguiente victima de ¨M¨ ,ella antes de matar ,suele mandar mensajes a su victima ,los policis dicen que lo hace con el fin de asustarte y que te suicides ,pero algo no cierra por que me dice amiga.

A los dias la policia rondaba siempre por mi casa y me vigilaban de lejos ,pero algo no anda bien algo en mi me extrañaba quien era ¨M¨.en mi casa decidi investigar a ¨M¨ ,recorde que ella dijo

 **soy tu amigis Magi**.¿Magi? ¿quien era Magi? ,busque Magi en google ,y obvio miles de Magi aparecieron pero una noticia me llamo la atencion era del diario ,pero no de ninguna Magi emas la chica se llamaba Madison y decia

Madison Jons ,desaparecio luego de el aseinato misterioso de su familia y amigos ,se cree que esta familia fue la primera victimas de ¨M¨ .se creen que la joven Madison Jons de 17 años es la responsable.

mm ,17 años si pensamos ahora estamos en el 2015 fue en el 2011 ,hace 5 años cuando ¨M¨ aparecio,jaja creo ser la unica victima loca de ¨M¨ amenaza de muerte que investiga a su asesino segui mirando ya la noticia segia..

6 dias despues del accidente de los Jons ,se ha encontrado el cadaver de Madison Jons,lleno de cortes ,golpes y sintomas de violacion .

pense un rato entonces esta chica no es ,pobre chica pense ,entonces quien sera ¨M¨ ,luego de mucho investigar me canse y deci descansar.

mientras dormia ,un ruido me desperto ,mire por la ventana era un gato, que se asusto con el ruido de las patrulla que se iva .eran las 5 a.m. ,bufe por el maldito gato que me desperto y volvi a la cama cuando de pronto escuche otro ruido ,me levante otra vez algo furiosa ,ah gritarle al gato. cuando en la silla de el escritorio habia una joven de cabello marron y amrillo en algunos lados como reflejos ,mascara que posseia na sonrisa y ojos rojos y un buzo de mangas lagas color gris calsa negra y botas largas negras .

la joven estaba sentada en mi silla con las piernas cruzadas mirando mi dirrecion ,al ver la mascara la reconi era ¨M¨

- _tu eres ..¨M¨ !_ -dije alarmada

 **-shhhh** -dijo poniendo su dedo en lo que parecia la boca de la mascara **-amiga dije que vendria a verte ? no te llegaron mis mensajes emas no soy la tal ¨M¨ de las que las noticias hablan soy Magi**

- _YO..YO NO COSNOCO A NINGUNA MAGI_ -dije alarmada y asustada

 **-que dices si tu y yo jugabamos siempre con nuestros amigos en mi casa soliamos cantar ,baiar y divertirnos ,pero no recuerdo por que me dejaron ?**

 _-de..dejarte ?_ -dije creyendo que si fingia ser quien ella creia salvaria mi vida

- **si ,luego de ...de...jejejejejejejejejejejejejeje,ya recorde ,despues de que mate a mama' y papa' ,mm espera yo tmbiem te mate a ti y a los demas ,jeje ¿recuerdas madison? ellos nos dejaron ,no convirtieron en esto** -dijo hablandose ella misma y a mi di cuenta ¨M¨, era Madison Jons ,la chica tiene bipolaridad y doble personalidad una es Magi la asesina y otra la joven Madison ,me asuste mucho este tipo de personas son pelirosas ,mire a Madison y dije

 _-M..Madison ,quieres ver a mi padres podemos ayudarte_ -la chica se saco la mascara ,mostrando una joven de piel clara y ojos miel que dijo

- **Madison esta muerta ,yo soy** **MAGI NO...YO SOY ¨M¨ -** dijo sacando un cuchillo y diciendo **-mentirosa ,mentirosa ,madison murio ,tu tambiem moriste ,todo estan muertos ..**

 **FIN ...  
**

bien dije que era historia corta es mi crepy es de una muy bipolar que cree que su vida anterior sigue y busca gente creyendo que son sus amigos o familia y luego cundo va creyendo que es su familias y amigos y descubre que no lo es lo mata ,por que no lo son y como no sabes que es capaz de hacer ella solo se vuelve Magi y los mata espero que les guste y si tiene votos y comentarios escribo el origen de su vida y como se volvio lo que es. gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

Madison jons ,era una joven de 18 años que tenia varios amigos y un familia el amor y su feliz desparecerian lo mas rapido que ella madre ***** ,un dia se enfermo de una emfermedad terminal y su padre ****** empezo a salir con otra ha espalda de su mujer ,tambiem a los meses su padre tuvo hijo con la otra mujer y se mudo con ellos los nenes .

Madison tenia dos hermanas **** y ******* ,Madison las amaba ,pero nunca pudo amar a sus dos hermanastros ***** Y ******.emas los odio desde que llegaron. la novia de el padre de Madison ,le pidio plata su padre para un estudio fueron unos mil dolares y el padre se los dios ,luego de eso la mujer desaparecio .los hermanastros le dio igual pero tenia cierto remordimiento,el padre y hermanos de Madison ,explotaban a su madre ,y madison solo queria ayudarla y trataba de hacer todo pero se aprovechban de el tiempo Madison que era la chica mas feliz y alegre ,paso a una persona solitaria y depresiba ,cada vez su estado fisico y mental enpeoraba ,cada dia ,cada hora senti unas voces qe decian

-vamos ,sera una sola ,matate ,muere MADISON-

Madison tenia mucho miedo ,pero que podia hacer su madre ,estaba cada dia peor ,sus hermanos cada dia se provechabn mas de ellos y su estado fisico por las obligaciones que tenian la ivan destruyendo mas y mas...era razonble una persona que es torturada psicologicmente ,verbalmente no puede estar bien sin ayuda pero fue otra cosa que rompio el hilo entre la cordura y locura y fue un dia en que Madison iva a ordenar el cuarto cuando entra encuentra a sus hermanas siendo violadas por los hermanastros y en otro lado el padre de Madison golpeaba a su madre ,Madison estaba helada cuando de su boca salio una pequeña risita y luego entre susuro dijo

...es suficiente ...,madison corrio a la cocina y los tres hombres la siguieron creyendo que iva por el telefono para llamar a la policia,cuando para su sorpresa ,ella solo habia ido a su habitacion ,los tres hombres entraron llamando a la joven y al entrar ,solo se encontraron con una joven mirando una espcie de mascara el padre se acerco lento la tomo del hombro y dijo

-tranquila tendras el mismo destino hija ,jajaja-dijo riendo con los niños,Madison miro a el hombre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dijo psicopatamente

-NO SOY TU HIJA SOY ¨M¨ - dijo sacando un cuchillo ,el padre y hijo se alarmaron y corrieron a la puerta pero esta estaba trabada ,la chica se acerco y dijo

-QUE PASA TIENES MIEDO PAPI ,TRANQUILO YO NO MUERDO -dijo sonriendo y colocandose la mascara asesinado a los tres hombres siniestramente .al terminar miro sus manos ,ensagrentadas y dijo

-USTEDES ME OBLIGARON ,PODRIA HABER SIDO MEJOR ,PERO TU ME HICISTE Y AHORA EL MUNDO SUFRIRA TU ERROR PAPA'-dijo saliendo del cuarto por la ventana al entrar a la cocina ,vio a sus hermanas escupiendo espuma se acerco ,las niñas habia sido drogadas y habian muerto de sobredosis .

la joven asesina se acerco a sus hermanas y cerro sus ojos y limpio su bocas ,miro toda la casa en busca de dinero que llevar debia irse antes de que alguien descubriera los cadaver ,mientras sube piensa que trabo la puerta del cuarto sube y ve a su madre casi muerta apoyada contra la puerta Madison se pone en cucliyas hasta su madre la ve y dice

-tu trabaste la puerta ¿no,por que querias que me viole ?

-no queriada ,solo sabia que ivas a hacer ,asi que esto seras hija -dijo casi mueriendo ,mama' desde hace una semanas que estaba haci papa' no le habia comprado los medicamento este era su fin ,me hacerque ,acaricie su cabello y dijo

-...shhh,mama' lo hiciste bien ,descansa ,dijo cerrando sus ojos .

A LOS DIAS SU MEJOR AMIGA FIORELLA LLAMA A MADISON

-Madi ,estas hay ?

-eh ,Fio ,que pasa estoy ocupada

-fui a t-tu casa ,que paso ?

-lo viste ...

-los cadaveres si ,llame a la policia tu estas bien ?

-si ...eh amiga nos reunimos ?

-eh obvio ,quiero ayudarte donde estas ?

-tranquila yo te busco ,junta a Sele y nos encontarmos en nuestro escondite dale ?

-ok -dijo cortando a la media hora Fiorella y Sele las mejores amigas de Madison estaban emperadola cuando ven a una chica de suerte gris y calsa y botas y pelo color marron con rubio ambas la ven y gritan

-Madi ven -dice corriendo a ella ,pero sele para a ver una mascara y grita

-esa no es Madison a...-iva a gritar cuando la chica se le tira ensima y la apuñala y la otra chica esta atonita e inmovil ,la joven asesina se levanta del cadaver mutilado que ahora es solo una masa de sangre .la asesina mira a la joven y muestra el cadaver de Madison ,la chica grita y corre al cadaver sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo lo toma para abrazarlo y ve que es falso .la chica se da cuenta y dice

-es falso ,este es el tipo de cadaveres que haciamos con Madison ,que solo nosotras sabemos hacer!-

-es cierto fio ,siempre fuiste mas talentosa en ese tipo de manualidades que yo ,y a pesar que las tres solas inventamos un tipo de piel ,para muñecos solo tu y yo sabes eso ahora ,antes Sele sabia pero Sele ya no puede hacer nada y tu pronto no haras nada ,como ella...

-espera tu y yo ..tu eres Madison ,tu mataste a sele ,mataste a tus padres porque Madison

-NO SOY MADISON ME LLAMO MAGI...! NO YO SOY ¨M¨!-dijo corriendo a la chica y matandola .al terminar la chica se miro y dijo

-mm estas no son Sele y Fio ,ah donde estaran? estas falsas no son mas que jugetes -dijo llendose mientras decia-debo encontrarlas y rapido deben estar preocupadas-dijo caminado con tranquila por las sombras desapareciendo ...

BIEN ESTE ES TODOEL CREPY PARA MIS IMFORMACION O SI QUIEREN MAS AVISENME POR MENSAJES O COMENTARIOS GRACIAS POR LEER


End file.
